narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Acacia
(Manga Only) *''Bunkai'' (Manga Only) * *Iron Fist * *Tailed Beast Sage Mode Technique * (Manga Only) *Super Beast Ball }} Acacia (アカシア, Akashia), feared around the globe as the Demon of the Desert (あくまくにつこうや, Akumakunitsukouya) is the Contentious Seventh Kazekage (七代目風影, Soushou Shichi Kazekage; Literally meaning "Contentious Seventh Wind Shadow") of Sunagakure. Originally, he was exiled from the village, and foreseen as a dangerous criminal after murdering a vast majority of the Puppet Brigade. However, he was forgiven and recalled by the Seventh Kazekage and offered the position as ANBU captain after the village faced an age of turmoil and was pitted into a cornerConference Among Elders. However, he took advantage of the opportunity and struck down Kazaru, crowning himself as the leader of Sunagakure. Many felt as though they had been betrayed by the elders upon Acacia's return, with many villagers having lost their family members to one of his rampages. Conclusions had been drawn that Acacia still can not be trusted, and thus, several ANBU were stationed by his side at all times, to ensure he kept his mischief at an all time low. Acacia is the reincarnation of the ancient pharaoh Akashia, who rose to prominence during the Iron Age, several hundreds of years prior to the beginning of the series. Similar to his predecessor, Acacia has an affinity towards Iron related techniques, and shares the ability to gather the said element from the very core, and inner crust of the planet. He is a Pseudo-Jinchūriki of Kurama, most commonly known as the Nine-Tails. Furthermore, his exceptional physical strength has allowed him to wield and utilize the Kubikiribōchō in battle. Acacia is incredibly cruel and sadistic, to the point where he relies on consuming the blood of his victims to replenish his energy. By absorbing the fragmentations of iron in the blood cells, Acacia is able to gather the energy and add it to his own chakra reserves. Acacia is also one of the rare and scarce wielders of eyes of the Sage of Six Paths, treasured as the Rinnegan (輪廻眼; Literally meaning "Saṃsāra Eye"), having taken it from it's original wielder, Sayuri Senju, despite the latter's multiple attempts to preserve her eyes, a further testament to his powerRinnegan Transplant Application. His days as a criminal, in conjunction with his masterful prowess of the Steel ReleaseSteel Release Kekkei Genkai have led to his moniker as Acacia of the Iron Fist (てつのこぶしアカシア, Tetsunokobushi No Acacia). Background The world of shinobi is balanced by equal and opposite forces. Defined by it. Offense and defense. Action, and reaction. Triumph, and heartbreak. Once every generation, if all criteria has been met, the legends of yesterday are carved into tomorrow, returning to the land of living in varying shapes and sizes. This is the tale of another being, whose power was defined at birth. Birth The cries of a newborn infant erupted into the room, pouring into the hallways of the Menosha family mansion. A pool of dark, black blood lay below a massive queen sized bed, atop of it resting the weakened mother of the child. Tears filled her eyes as she held her child closer towards herself. Several guests, medics, and bodyguards inhabited the Menosha mansion master bedroom, one of which was Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage. "Gaara-sama," A masked figure began. "The delivery has been a success." He looked towards the woman laying on the bed. "It's a boy." "Very good. Please maintain the barriers until the entire procedure has been finished." Gaara instructed. There was something unusual about this new child, something quite odd. His skin was cold, wrecking havoc in the heart of his mother, who caressed his hard skin. Eyes widened as the woman curled her fingers into a loose fist, sending a series of small taps towards the child's forehead. Knock, Knock. Knock, Knock. The boy seemed to have been dressed in a suit of metallic armor, puzzling the room's many inhabitants. "Mira-chan," Gaara said, referring to the boy's mother. Mira looked towards the Kazekage, a noticeable twitch in her eyes. She nodded hesitantly in response, closing her eyes. A stream of sand escaped from Gaara's gourd, trailing towards the newly birthed baby boy. The sand surrounded the child, lifting him high above the bed, before releasing him in a flinging motion towards the western wall. Mira covered her mouth and screamed, as a small explosion sounded, with the child blasting his way through the wall, appearing on the ground floor of the Menosha family mansion basement with a light clink. Gaara approached the hole in the wall, fear filling his eyes as he looked down at the child from above. The boy was unscathed, with the suit of iron protecting him from any damage what so over. Completely astounded, Gaara commanded another stream of sand to lift the child, and return him to the care of his mother. There was no doubt in the mind of the Kazekage of what power this boy had come to possess. Believed to have been only a tale, a myth, past generations of kage had taken little precaution, though Gaara had instructed a set of immense defenses prior to Mira's labor. "Hope has arrived." Gaara declared, a rare, warm smile appearing on his face. Early Life The boy was named Acacia, in reference to the thorn tree that sprouted within Sunagakure every 100 years. The day of his birth, a new thorn tree had emerged from the sand, almost as a sign of some sort. Acacia's father had passed away during the Fourth Shinobi World War, weeks after impregnagating Mira. She was left all alone now, with nothing but the family mansion, and the new love of her life, Acacia. Mira was a renowned and well respected shinobi on her own rights, though she had taken a leave of absence during her pregnancy. Growing up in Sunagakure came with it's fair share of advantages, as well as a set of disadvantages. For one, the heat of the desert was unbearable at times, so excruciating that it left the villagers exhausted and completely dehydrated. It was this same heat Acacia grew to love, where he trained, under the tutelage of the fifth kazekage to further hone his unique skill set, alongside Kazaru, the son of Gaara. Acacia and Kazaru grew close, forming an almost unbreakable friendship. They often competed against one another, day and night,. Their several competitions stringed from sparing, training, even to seeing who could finish their lunch the quickest. Upon entering the academy, Acacia stood out, even amongst other Samiya/Exiled. He often finished ahead of his class, in almost every single statistical category. He garnered much praise, graduating from the academy by the age of 9, where he was placed on Team Mitsuri, under the watchful eye of Mitsuri. Though he was unaware of it at the time, Acacia's every move was being watched, as his powers continued to grow. Civil War Much of Acacia's early childhood was spent in war. Conflict within Sunagakure led to a civil war, pitting comrades amongst one another. Frightened, at first, by the idea of fighting against his own kind, Acacia's moral was quickly changed, after he was forced to fight against his own former Team Mitsuri teammates. As the youngest Jōnin in Sunagakure history, Acacia thrived under pressure. His many victories during the civil war, despite his young age, made him the village's most wanted figure. Late one night, while he was preparing for bed, the Menosha family mansion was attacked by Sunagakure's puppet brigade. A fierce battle ensued, with Mira and Acacia pushed past their limits. Somehow, they managed to emerge victorious and kill off a vast majority of the puppeteers, though were unable from preventing the enemy's escape, due to exhaustion. The remaining puppeteers retreated, taking with them the dead bodies of the others. Mira collapsed beside her child, resting in the ruins of their estate. Brought to tears, Acacia and his mother were moments away from death. Mira refused to let another one of her loved ones pass away, especially before her very own eyes. She was aware of her son's unique regenerative ability, which was comprised of consuming red blood to recuperate himself. As his own blood was black, due to possessing an excessive amount of iron within his bloodstream, he was unable to rely on his own blood to heal himself. Reaching for a kunai from her pocket, Mira committed suicide in front of her child, allowing him with a fresh corpse to consume. At the brink of death, a vast majority of blood was required to fully recuperate him, had Mira simply severed another organ, Acacia most definitely would not have been able to survive. Mira offered her parting words to her beloved child, instructing him to take her blood to survive. Acacia was torn apart after such an event, and would never again be the once loving, nurturing shinobi he once was. Forced to eat his mother's flesh, he cried himself to sleep every night. He also began experiencing excruciating trauma, which often led him severely paralyzed, for several weeks. The civil war severed any and all bonds Acacia had ever come to know. He could no longer trust his own village, his own comrades. They were the ones who had done this to him, after all. Personality True to his Demon of the Desert (あくまくにつこうや, Akumakunitsukouya) alias, Acacia is portrayed as an immensely maniacal individual, who takes pride in invoking fear within his multiple victims. In fact, he often succumbs to the hatred of the chakra sealed within him, leading him on brutal rampages, where he must slaughter several dozens of people to please and ease himself once more. He laughs wildy at the sight of someone in pain and longs for a good fight. He also greatly despises anyone he feels is weak, viewing them as a waste of life, and unworthy of living. As thus, he holds himself responsible of erasing the scum off of the face of the planet. His few actual hobbies include bathing in blood, slaughtering children, and torturing women. Acacia suffers from a severe psychotic disease, which came with his experiences of the fifteen year civil war in Sunagakure. Whenever he is experiencing any form of trouble, memories of his mother fog his memory, which to this day is his greatest weakness. When facing opponents, he shows little no no mercy, as well as absolutely no hesitance. The same idea factors into his unique Iron Fist fighting style, where he does not flinch or menace, instead he laughs wildy, to symbolize his enjoyment of fighting. For reasons unknown, a devilish grin is usually reminiscent across his face, most likely to represent his lust for bloodshed. Acacia prefers to eliminate his enemies with one, quick, lethal blow, aside from allowing the battle to drag on. However, on the off chance his opponent is able to survive his craft, he generally tends to get excited, to the point where he begins to formulate ideas of how he will consume his opponent's corpse. According to Acacia, he lives for the sole purpose of killing others. During the course of a battle, he enjoys being as destructive as possible, at times purposely missing his target to destroy the battlefield. He is very quick tempered, so much as a tap to the shoulder may invoke yet another berserk rampage. He takes full opportunity of his massive chakra reserves, his fighting style consists of prolonged usage of powerful techniques such as the Tailed Beast Ball. It was under his influence that Sunagakure adopted to a more negative mindset. Before his arrival, the shinobi inhabiting the village were far more welcoming, and open to the idea of forming alliances. Softening to his plans, the village has since pressed loyalty towards Acacia and his actions, with many going as far as to handing their lives for his sake. With his bitter cold attitude, Sunagakure shinobi become merciless killers, concealing their emotions in the midst of even training sessions. Though they now lack any emotions at all, the ninja of the sand are far greater in power then they ever had been, at the sacrifice of morality. Acacia, as a former Bounty Hunter following his original exile from Sunagakure, has an avid love for money. As the second leader of the village under the quote on quote Silver Era, he has expanded Sunagakure's wealth to levels beyond comprehension. He is not beyond slaughtering his own comrades if the situation calls for it, a further testimony to his sheer selfless attitude. He proclaims himself as the strongest shinobi in the world, and will never turn down the chance to fight against anyone who opposes him. His constant bickering and trash talking during battles has defined him as an extremely arrogant individual. He is incredibly cunning, fearing absolutely no one. Acacia loves to laugh, his favorite pass time activity to this day, oddly enough, remains watching clown shows. Appearance Acacia is an incredibly tall, muscular man. Tall would not emphasize his immense size enough, as he stands well over 6 feet 7 inches, weighing in at a whopping 250 pounds of mostly muscle. His durability, as well as his unrivaled physical prowess is evident in his physique, with his biceps and triceps larger than most people's heads. He has long, spiky jet-black hair, bearing a striking resemblance to that of Madara Uchiha. For reasons unknown, there is a devilish grin plastered across his face at all times, possibly to symbolize his immense bloodlust and spiritual love for battle. Similar to the original Deva Path, used through Yahiko's corpse by Nagato, Acacia has several 'piercings', which come in the form of chakra receiver rods. These rods are embedded into several parts of his body, most reminiscent on his face, where they make cameo appearances beside his nose, above his eyebrows, and through his ears. These rods were all made through his own unique Steel Release Kekkei Genkai. Acacia's primary wardrobe consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded steel gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. His outfit is completed with steel boots to match the steel glove he wears on his hands, a noticeable contrast among most shinobi, who most commonly prefer to wear a set of colored shinobi sandals. His signature blade, Kubikiribōchō, is carried on his backside. Abilities Chakra Acacia was blessed with the chakra of his ancestor, Akashia. Akashia was a renowned user of the steel release kekkei genkai, and one of the first ever jinchūriki of the nine tailed demon fox, Kurama. Prior to gaining any additional chakra, Acacia's was already comparable to that of a tailed beast. Upon training to realize his maximum potential, Acacia gained an even higher supply of chakra, learning to properly utilize the hidden chakra stored within him that originally belonged to Akashia. After the events of Hunt For the Fox!, Acacia sealed the chakra remains of Kurama within himself, thus, transforming himself into a psuedo-jinchuriki. His already incredible chakra reserves expanded beyond belief, more than double of that of a tailed beast. Such potent chakra doesn't come without a certain degree of crucial after effects, however, as Acacia is subject to uncontrollable, berserk, rampages, though they often only occur when he is under severe stress, pressure pressure or agitation. Acacia's chakra is described as one of the most powerful, and dangerous among the historic legends of the shinobi world. Such chakra is sensible by even those who do not possess the ability to sense, providing headaches and temporary paralyzation to those perceiving it. Craters form beneath Acacia's feat upon minimal usage of the chakra, a further testimony of how strong the chakra exactly is. Blessed with the abilities of his ancestor, Akashia, Acacia shares the same unique ability to draw natural energy from the environment. This goes to say that Acacia has in a sense, an infinite supply of energy, which is the main reason he rarely exhibits any sign of fatigue through the course of even the lengthiest of battles. Acacia's chakra is highly lethal, capable of causing large scale explosions, just by him powering up. If one were to absorb or receive his chakra in anyway, Acacia has been known to possess the ability to remain in control over it. Stringing from the concept of his patent Iron Fist fighting style, the chakra seeps through the flesh of the victim, pouring into their bloodstream and linking itself together with the iron contained inside their blood cells, providing an excess amount of iron into their blood cells. Over time, the iron spreads throughout the victims body, until each and every cell is carrying iron. This instance leads to Toxicity, which slowly over time, leads to death, among other consequences, including severe kidney failure, liver damage, and excruciating pain. Finally, the chakra manifestation rods emitted within his body provide Acacia with another additional supply of chakra. The primary focal point of these rods embedded into most noticeably his face is to combat against the likes of Genjutsu, preventing Acacia from being caught within the said field. When exposed to a genjutsu technique, a single rod is used up, using it's entire being to repel the technique and nullify it completely. Physical Prowess Acacia's success on the battlefield stems from his superhuman physical attributes. With an overwhelming height of nearly 200 cm, Acacia easily towers over most. He is incredibly durable, even without the use of his Steel Release Kekkei Genkai. His ability to sustain intense and otherwise lethal attacks has lead some to believe his body to be greater than that of the Third Raikage. When coating his skin in multiple layers of steel, Acacia's body is almost impossible to inflict damage upon. Even the likes of Chakra Enhanced Strength have only been able to accumulate so much as a scratch against his armor. Despite being so unbelievably large, Acacia is amazingly fast and quick on his feet. His reaction timing is second to none, further intensified after acquiring the Rinnegan of Sayuri Senju, which maintained it's sharingan abilities. Stats Trivia *Unlike most others, Acacia possesses dark black blood * According to the databook(s): ** Acacia's hobby is engineering. ** Acacia wishes to murder Kazaru. ** Acacia's choice of consumption is blood. ** Acacia has completed 5,478 official missions in total: 2,743 D-rank, 1,253 C-rank, 840 B-rank, 563 A-rank, 79 S-rank. ** Acacia's favorite word is . Quotes *(To Kazaru) "Well, well, well! Look who came cryin' back ta daddy. Guess ya need me more than ya thought, huh?" *(To Victim) "HAHAHA! Are you afraid? You are aren't you?! Your starin' death right in the face, kid!" References